


I'll love you harder.

by howtogetawaywithprocrastination



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithprocrastination/pseuds/howtogetawaywithprocrastination
Summary: Simon just being a loving and supportive boyfriend, really.





	I'll love you harder.

Spooning. Spooning was the best part of sharing a bed with someone you cared about. Simon opened his eyes and in front of him was a mop of blond hair and he sighed contently. 

“What is it?” He heard a raspy and sleepy voice inquire. 

“Oh, nothing much. I was just thinking of how much I love to spoon you.”

“You are way to whipped, Lewis.”

“Are you complaining?”

A pause.

“Well… I mean… No…” And the uncertainty killed him a little inside. So, he held on tighter the boy before him. He held on for dear life, hoping that if he held strong enough, long enough, that it would show him that he would never do anything to disappoint or hurt him.

“Good. That’s good. Because I plan on being whipped for a long, long time, yeah?” He whispered at the blonde’s ear. 

“Do you, though?” It was nothing more than a whisper and a broken one at that. 

“I will, you’ll see. I’ll be here every step of the way to show you that. No matter how hard you keep on pushing me away, I plan on not to give up.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I do love you and I know all you’ve been through in your life. So, it will take way more than you pushing me away because you are scared to really push me away.” 

Silence filled the room for some minutes until the blond turned around and looked the vampire in the eyes.

“I might disappoint you in the long way.” The honesty in his eyes was too intense.

“So might I. But it does not mean it will be intentional. Everyone makes mistakes now and then, we just have to make sure we don’t let said mistakes define us. So, even if I screw up in the future, I’ll make everything in my power to make amends. Because that’s what grownups do, Jace.” He reached his hand and took the fringe out of the Shadowhunter’s forehead, leaned and kissed it. “I don’t believe in perfection, but I do believe in hard working and to me, that’s what a relationship needs: hardworking. Commitment from both parts. And I am more than willing to give my all to ours.” 

The blond hugged him and clang to him like a lifeline and Simon’s heart both filled with warm and hurt. Hurt because he knew that his angel had suffered so much that just having finally someone willing to love every part of him was so unnatural to him. But warm because he knew how much it meant for Jace to have him and how hard it was for the boy to let someone break his barriers. And Simon did it. 

So, if Simon was tearing up and hugging his boyfriend with the same intensity, no one was the wiser.


End file.
